There are a great many infrastructure constituents which require efficient and effective waterproofing materials over very extensive areas of surface applications. Asphalt and coal tar (known as bitumens) products have been used to address these critical performance needs. Because of their chemical make-up, asphalt and coal tar are both effective at creating waterproof surfaces. Coal tar has been shown to be at the highest performance level of water impermeability and resistance and is considered the preferred choice in long-term effectiveness.